


我的命运

by Zireael (Tor_Zireael)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Witcher Fusion, Gen, Witcher!Stéphane, sorceress! Carolina
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tor_Zireael/pseuds/Zireael
Summary: 猎魔人AU，关于兰老师如何拐跑一个小朋友的故事。或者说故事的后半程都是关于这个小朋友如何坚定的让兰老师把自己拐跑。
Relationships: Stéphane Lambiel & Deniss Vasiljevs
Kudos: 4





	我的命运

斯蒂芬骑在马上，并不知道为什么大路把他带到希达里斯。几十年前他和娇尼曾经花了一个夏天在这里给一个爱上美人鱼的领主做翻译，那之后几年都有女术士觉得他说上古语像在吐泡泡。

他远远听到求救声，而小瓢虫也不安起来，他翻身下马，从背上抽出钢剑，牵着小瓢虫沿路向前走。岔路口横亘着烧焦的马车，一个男人被压在不远处的马车下。男人显然想要说点什么，但在此之前在风声里他先听到了振翅的声音，树林的那边出现了白色的影子，他脑海中迅速意识到这是一头翼手龙。而它的目标显然是马车下的男人。

他向前冲刺，顺势翻滚，在最后一刹那结出昆恩法印，将两人罩在金色的魔法屏障下。烈火几乎就在他的眼前灼烧，他咬咬牙，把这个法印强撑下去，翼手龙在吐息后会有片刻的喘息，那是他必须抓住的机会。短短几个瞬间长得让人痛苦，在金色的魔法屏障快要破碎，他的左手快要开始颤抖的时候，火焰停止了，这是他所需要的全部，半步上前，他的银剑向左挥出斩向翼手龙的利爪，借助其的动量让自己转身，最后以他踏出已经练习过百万次的步法，将银剑从肩胛骨侧斩入，拧转剑身，看着黑红色的血喷出。

翼手龙最后挣扎了片刻，四周归于平静。

斯蒂芬从肩带上取出一小瓶猫头鹰抿了几口，回头看见惊魂未定的庄园主仍跌坐在地，他看了一眼手里的小瓶子，最后还是觉得庄园主更需要的是烈酒。

他走过去扶起男人，吹哨让刚刚被吓跑的小瓢虫回来。

“谢谢您，猎魔人大师。”庄园主的声音紧绷，“救了我。”

斯蒂芬从小瓢虫的鞍袋里摸索掏出一瓶烈酒递给男人。几口下肚，男人冷静了不少，在斯蒂芬处理翼手龙的尸体，收集有用的部分时，男人介绍自己，他是附近庄园的主人，这次是去镇上参加集市，回程路上遇到了翼手龙的袭击。

“这个翼手龙之前就在这里？你们却没有请过猎魔人？”Stephane割下最后一片鳞片，站起来。

庄园主摇摇头，他说镇上有人建议说，只需要给羊塞上硫磺和炸药，放养在平原上，等龙吃下自然会虚弱。好吧，斯蒂芬强忍住翻白眼的冲动，是不专业的人干出来的事情，屠龙的传说害人不浅，这样根本杀不死龙。况且翼手龙根本不是龙。

而刚才的战斗有无数种情况可能导向灾难性的后果。他的昆恩几乎完全撑不住了，但是猎魔人的心中没有恐惧。

庄园主邀请他去庄园过夜，斯蒂芬点点头，庄园主走在前面，斯蒂芬牵着小瓢虫走在后面。也许是过于之前紧张，也许是劫后余生的喜悦，余下的一路上庄园主喋喋不休，他是群岛人，他的儿子正在群岛消夏，看海边的黑云，怕是很快就有风暴。斯蒂芬擅长应付这些闲谈，甚至有些乐在其中。他们走到大路路口快要看到大片的田地的时候，庄园主勉强算得上冷静下来，他理了理头发，对斯蒂芬说：“您救了我的性命，这是我无法报答的恩情，按照群岛的律法，您可以拿走任何属于我的东西。我知道你们猎魔人有一种叫做意外律的律法，请让我引用他。”

以他的经验来看，要拒绝一个打定主意的群岛人还不如叫自己去跳海，斯蒂芬不着痕迹的摇摇头，以一种几乎玩笑的语气说：“是的，意外律，你必须交给出现在你家而你意想不到的东西或者回家的时候第一件你看到的东西，也许是刚刚出生的小马驹，或者是你家的狗，我倒是真的很想要一匹小马，小瓢虫已经有点老得跑不动了。”

庄园主点点头，走在前面带路。

穿过田地快走到庄园门口的时候，他感到不对劲，接下来的一切像慢镜头一样，纵他拥有猎魔人超人般的反应速度也无法做出任何动作。

他看到一个男孩从门口冲出来，不长的金发被风吹起来，在夕阳下闪闪发光，男孩发出的声音和旁边庄园主的声音交织在一起，他分辨不清楚。他嘲笑了命运，命运以迅雷不及掩耳之势嘲笑了他。八月的阳光、田间的作物开始褪色，不，我做了什么。

短短的几米长得像庞塔河，但最终男孩和他的父亲抱在了一起。

我要从父母手中夺走这个男孩。他意识到。

他看到庄园主的眼角涌出泪水，而男孩有些迷茫的看着父亲。“丹尼斯，你怎么回来了？”

男孩站起来，说：“夏天要完了，我应该回来了。”

之后的一切沸腾起来，只有丹尼斯这个名字上下翻滚，等他回过神来，他正一手牵着男孩的手，一手牵着小瓢虫的缰绳走出庄园，身后有女人不止的哭声，直到他们走上大路，他都还隐隐约约听得到。他把男孩抱上马鞍，背向夕阳而行。

* * *

小瓢虫的有些不满他这样匆忙的驱赶，狠狠甩了甩头，他才意识到已经暮色四合。他只想尽快远离那片海岸，但时间并不足够他们走到下一个村庄，他们只能在野外露营了，斯蒂芬习惯了在荒野里奔波，但这不代表他喜欢。他停下来，把丹尼斯从马上抱下。

在他升起营火，展开被褥的间隙，丹尼斯呆呆的站在一边，静静的看着他。

他砍了些木柴，等用伊格尼点燃柴火，把火升起来的时候，天已经黑了。男孩和他错开了一点，抱着膝盖，隔着火堆看着他。

丹尼斯显然无法消化短短的时间内发生的一切。他刚刚从群岛回来不到半天，他的父亲带着一个陌生人回家，看到他的时候却流出泪水。紧接着他家里乱成一团，他的父亲告诉他，他必须跟着这个男人离开。他甚至只来得及和母亲告别，让他奇怪的是，他的父亲不让他带走他从不离身的小狮子玩偶。

斯蒂芬走到男孩身旁蹲下，四周安静的有些可怕，让他无法容忍。尽管疲惫，他还是尽力露出那种被克里斯称为他讨价还价的无敌杀手锏的笑容：“你冷吗？”他问丹尼斯。男孩点点头，斯蒂芬把鞍袋里的狼皮斗篷取出披在他身上，顺势坐在男孩身旁。

火光照着他的脸，让他的瞳孔收得很窄，金色的猫瞳显得格外诡异而迷人。

“您是猎魔人吗？先生。”

斯蒂芬点点头，他从衬衣中拉出自己的徽章，说：“我是斯蒂芬，狮鹫学派的斯蒂芬。”他徽章上狮鹫正露出利爪，“你要过来摸摸它吗？它不会伤着你的手。”丹尼斯眼睛一亮，两只手抓着快要滑下去的斗篷，靠近斯蒂芬。他碰触徽章的时候，徽章颤动起来，男孩被吓得立刻收回了手。斯蒂芬意识到，这个男孩有魔法的天赋。

丹尼斯吓了一跳，他拍拍男孩的肩膀，让男孩在身边坐下。“没事的。”

丹尼斯点点头，踟蹰了片刻，终于忍不住了，说：“我听说过您！爷爷年轻的时候你和熊学派的叶甫根尼曾经在法罗岛斩下了霜巨人的头颅！群岛人至今都在说这个故事！这是我从小最喜欢的故事！请告诉我您到底是怎么打败霜巨人的！还有那个大船里的男人！为什么霜巨人要给他食物而没有吃掉它！”

斯蒂芬努力在回忆里搜索四十多年前的事情，慢慢的讲出那一段故事，他记得的不多。从两个人乘着长船登陆已经无人的法罗岛，到两人看到霜巨人的足迹，修建中的巨船里的疯子，一直到最后他们踩上雪的声音惊醒霜巨人，还有最后的战斗。丹尼斯看着他的眼睛听他讲故事，时不时插入一点问题，显然有些遗憾斯蒂芬记得的比传说中的多不了多少，甚至细节更加模糊不清。

他看着斯蒂芬从背上取下，放在面前的两把长剑：“我可以看看你的两把剑吗！”斯蒂芬抽出银剑，男孩浏览过细长剑身上的符文，端详剑镡上咆哮的狮鹫雕像，而斯蒂芬给长剑涂上剑油。

“这是什么意思？”斯蒂芬伸出手想碰剑上的铭文，被斯蒂芬抓住了手。“不要碰它，剑油有剧毒。符文的意思吗？这是猎魔人的秘密。”斯蒂芬轻轻的放下男孩的手，露出微笑。

“可是我想做猎魔人！”

斯蒂芬揉乱男孩的头发，偏头看着男孩：“你看这对眼睛，丹尼斯。”

“它们很美。”丹尼斯望着他，在金色的猫瞳里倒映着他棕色的眼睛。斯蒂芬一时哑然，没有人会想成为猎魔人，他想。他对着火堆放出一个伊格尼法印，火焰从他手中直入篝火中，火花冲上星空像焰火一样，丹尼斯抬头看着星星点点飘然升起，消失在星空中。

“好啦，该睡觉啦。很抱歉今晚你只能跟着我一起挤一挤了。”斯蒂芬说。

丹尼斯蜷缩在他的怀里，尝试在咯人的银钉之间找到一个舒适的位置，突然冒出了一句：“荒野的晚上里会有怪物和野兽吗？”斯蒂芬伸手搂着男孩，说：“野兽害怕钢剑，怪物害怕银剑，而他们都害怕火光。睡吧。”

丹尼斯很累，很快就睡着了。斯蒂芬听得到男孩心跳的声音平静而轻快，他不太想思考接下来的一切。

那夜他梦见了很久以前的事情，他梦到他在葡萄架之间奔跑，淌过从雪山流下冰冷的溪水。有一个面目模糊的人在阳光里把他抱起来，让他去够苹果树的枝头。猎魔人不问来处，他以为自己早已经忘记了戈贡山脚下那个小村庄。他的记忆像泛黄的信笺，却被家门口的马嘶和脚步声撕碎。

他一身冷汗的惊醒，怀里的男孩仍然在酣睡，嘴角露出浅浅的笑。他看着天空破晓，然后叫醒男孩。启程上路。

他们泼水熄灭篝火时，丹尼斯揉着眼睛问：“我们要去哪里？”斯蒂芬回答道：“尚佩里。那是狮鹫派猎魔人的家。”

* * *

回到尚佩里总是会有些意外，他们在维吉玛郊外遇到了一点麻烦。斯蒂芬经过城镇的时候总是下意识查看酒馆外的告示板，大部分时候都是水鬼肆虐或者是某个村庄出现了食尸鬼，这些都很简单，他把丹尼斯留在小瓢虫背上，给小瓢虫施一个亚克西，自己轻松就能解决。

但是这一桩显然不是那么容易。维吉玛外的这个小村庄，接连有人莫名死去，当村民在村口拦住斯蒂芬时，他望见远处有几处新的坟冢。

斯蒂芬跟着村民们找到村长，详细询问了状况。听罢，斯蒂芬摇摇头，因为怨恨产生的怨灵很多，但是很少有这样对村庄中的每一个人下手的，这会是一桩很棘手的合同。然后他开始和村长讨价还价。

斯蒂芬询问了村庄中的每一户人家，他们有的开门允许斯蒂芬进去查看，有的看见他就关紧了门。然后他在村庄中心的广场找着什么，最后在水井旁停下来，看着井底，没有说话。

最后他带着丹尼斯走向旅店，他们在酒馆的壁炉边吃晚饭的时候，丹尼斯终于没有忍住问斯蒂芬：“你知道这是为什么了？”。斯蒂芬点点头：“失信是很重的罪责，至少在这里是这样的。”

“那个年轻人，就是今天我们去问的那个渔夫。他失信了。他才从战场回来没有多久。他和他的朋友以前踏上战场，但是只有他回来了。在他的故事里，关于为什么他活下来了而他的朋友没有，他模糊不清。”

“他没有说实话？”

“是的，据说他的朋友在北方失利的时候作为逃兵，投靠了尼弗迦德。但是我想事情不是这样的。渔夫似乎提到了承诺，而且这里和南方几乎有世仇，渔夫的朋友是几年前从雅鲁加河一带逃难来的。我想这中间有什么曲折的故事，渔夫对他的朋友应该有未完成的承诺。”

“所以是生前没有被满足的愿望让那个人成为了妖灵？”

斯蒂芬说：”可以这么说，但更多的恐怕是被背叛的愤怒。“

“那你要怎么解除诅咒？让那个渔夫说出实情？”

“不，他已经成为了怨灵，无论如何不再能有作用了。如果我让他杀掉那个渔夫，应该可以解除诅咒，但我不能，明天恐怕会有一场恶战。”“因为猎魔人守则要求你不能把人交给怪物？”丹尼斯问。“是的，猎魔人守则。”斯蒂芬笑起来。“明天我会去再问一问渔夫，尝试去了解实情。至少要一点他的血，无论如何，那都足够引出那个妖灵了。”

丹尼斯盯着面前的食物，不说话。斯蒂芬拍拍他：”好了，该睡觉了。“

那天晚上，斯蒂芬没有休息，他一直在准备什么东西，丹尼斯要睡着的时候迷迷糊糊看见斯蒂芬在灯光下写些什么东西。

天未破晓，斯蒂芬就叫醒了丹尼斯，他叮嘱了村长些事情，把丹尼斯暂时交给他。他最后去找了渔夫，回到了井水边，跪坐到地上，开始冥想，此后便一动不动。

时间接近正午，斯蒂芬站起，把一小罐血倒进井水中。村长已经告诉每一户人家在门口洒上盐，然后紧闭门窗。丹尼斯从百叶窗的缝隙见向外望。

怨灵从井口升起，他们仍然看得到他身前的衣服，丝缕在无风中飘动。

丹尼斯不知道为什么，那样一个幽灵还能发出声音，他只看到斯蒂芬摇了摇头，瞬间幽灵周围的惨白火焰炸开来，斯蒂芬右手拔出背后银剑，左手扔出银粉炸弹。他的银剑在正午的阳光下闪着寒光。

他们就在阳光下对峙了一瞬间，妖灵在空气中浮动，片刻后丹尼斯才意识到他听到的是尖叫声，窗框开始抖动，他转过头看见所有人都捂住了头。等丹尼斯回过神来，斯蒂芬正面对三个妖灵。他挥剑似乎斩透了妖灵，妖灵却直接消失了，那不过是一个幻影。等他破坏掉两个幻影，妖灵的真身已经出现在他背后，穿透了他，又在他身前出现。斯蒂芬辗转两步，和妖灵拉开一点距离。然后在地上推出一个紫色的法印，然后顺势双手下压。每一次，他几乎只能砍出一剑，妖灵便会消失，然后在他的盲点出现。这是一场鏖战，他似乎在和空气搏斗。又是妖灵挥出已成森森白骨的双手，他只能堪堪闪身躲过，然后立马扭转过来砍向妖灵。

终于，伴随一声惨叫，妖灵化作白焰消失了。

斯蒂芬仍然握着剑，剑身上的符文闪着紫色的光。他弯下腰捡起一条项链，握在手心里，他转过身，望着这边点了点头，表示危险已经结束。

丹尼斯推开门冲了出去。斯蒂芬面色苍白，没有一点血色。他看起来很疲惫，从腰带边找出一个小瓶子喝起来。他感觉有些头晕，但是金莺稍微缓解了一些他的头痛。妖灵永远是最难对付的一种，他感觉他五脏六腑被蹂躏过。

丹尼斯已经扑到了他的怀里，他拍拍丹尼斯的肩膀，让他去准备好小瓢虫，他们要继续上路。他转身和村长问起问题，收下余下一半酬金。

丹尼斯以为他们要向南离开，但是斯蒂芬拐弯走向村庄的墓地，那里一排排新坟上草还来不及长出。斯蒂芬走向其中一个。他把项链挂在一个墓碑上。风吹得链子在空中颤抖，一个怨灵再次浮现。丹尼斯只感觉自己被推出去，跌坐在地上，一个金色的光团绕着他旋转，而斯蒂芬已经拔出了银剑。怨灵已经变得十分虚弱，近乎透明，但Stephane同样刚经历了一场恶战。怨灵不断发出冲击，而斯蒂芬只是不停的闪避，在空隙间挥出银剑，但就像是在斩断空气一样毫无作用。他在墓碑间展转腾挪，但空间并不够他躲开所有攻击，有时他无法闪避，妖灵扑向他，穿过他，丹尼斯看见血从他脸上手上细小的伤口渗出。终于他推出一个紫色的法印，怨灵发出让丹尼斯捂住耳朵的尖叫声，但是这次他并没有头疼，面前金色的光团帮助他挡住了攻击，斯蒂芬踏步向前，挽出剑花，怨灵破碎开，墓碑上的项链掉到地上，摔得粉碎。

斯蒂芬几乎当场就要倒下，他靠着一块已经青苔覆盖的墓碑，银剑垂下，脸色惨白，血从嘴角流下，丹尼斯跑过去，听得见他的呼吸声，中间夹杂着几乎微不可闻的声音：“没事吧？”斯蒂芬说，然后一顿，银剑从手里落下，在石板上发出一声脆响，而他顺着墓碑滑坐下去。丹尼斯吓坏了，他不知道该怎么办，他感觉到眼泪在他的眼眶里积蓄起来。斯蒂芬仍微弱的呼吸着，丹尼斯才注意到他皮甲下的衬衣已经湿透了，从缝隙见还看得到血的红色。

他突然寒毛乍起，橙色的光圈在眼前散开，走出来一个暗金色头发的女人。

刚刚穿过传送门的卡罗琳娜看到斯蒂芬叹了口气，她跪下来，伸出双手，白色的光芒从他的手蜿蜒展开，像丝带一样包裹着斯蒂芬。丹尼斯看得见汗水从她的额头流下。

斯蒂芬觉得自己半梦半醒，他看到了青草试炼，那是半个多世纪以前的事情，他记起黏糊糊的汗水从额头留下，记起死死被摁住的双手，手指因为极度用力而扭曲，尖叫声从无数个喉咙中发出，转瞬间他就从那个紧闭着双眼的男孩变成了旁观者，铁架上的男孩变成了刚刚还在怀中的丹尼斯。他还记起睁开眼的时候，要塞的大厅空空荡荡，他们那批男孩只剩下他和克里斯。梦里的一片迷雾中，有无数看不清面目的孩子在沉默的看着他，而站在最前面的男孩有着一头暗金色的头发。

他醒来的时候，仍然头疼得厉害。他听得见风中树林的声音，他继续闭着眼睛躺着，让叶缝中斑斑点点的阳光照在他的脸上。

“他醒了！”他听到男孩的向远处喊。丹尼斯笑得很开心。穿着红裙的卡罗琳娜站在后面，显然就没有这么友好。

“日间妖灵，明显有魔法能力。你明知道诅咒没有被解除，却没有烧掉妖灵的物品。这让莎乐美知道了，你就完了。”

斯蒂芬听着，说不出话。

“你数数这是你第几次把我当救火队员了！”卡罗见他没有回话，继续数落着他，“我上一秒还在艾瑞图萨上课，我现在希望我回去的时候姑娘们不要把半个苟斯维纶炸掉。”

卡罗摇摇头，重新打开一个传送门，穿过传送门之前，她狠狠的瞪了一眼斯蒂芬，然后消失了。

而他们背着夕阳而行。

* * *

秋分后。

斯蒂芬已经远远望得到山脉，不归河在山口闪闪发光，他突然勒马。

“你想回家吗，丹尼斯，我们还来得及回去。”

“我为什么要回去？”坐在他前面的丹尼斯闷闷的说。

“没有人真正想成为猎魔人。”没有一个猎魔人可以在床上死去。斯蒂芬心想，也许几十年以后，我不自量力或是当我反应终于不够快的时候，我会死在某一个沼泽里，或是在某一次杀死狮鹫的过程中因为自己的愚蠢的死掉。这就是一个猎魔人的结局，没有人可以逃开它。

“但是我不能拒绝命运。”

“命运的惩罚只会降临在拒绝意外律者的头上。它不会伤害你。”他没有告诉丹尼斯，八个孩子中只有一个能够通过青草试炼。最终拿到徽章的人更少。与其选择

“你不能拒绝命运！我不会离开你！”男孩的声音几乎带着哭腔。

“你可以不离开我，但是你也没必要成为猎魔人。你天生对魔力有感知，你会成为一个很好的术士。我可以把卡罗请到尚佩里，她会教你如何去利用魔法。”斯蒂芬从背后抱着男孩，覆盖着男孩的手，在他的手心里，男孩的小手已经攥成了拳头。

“可是你们做着伟大的事情，不对吗，你们在怪物面前守护人们！是你们在猎杀大地上的怪物！不是术士！他们只是创造了猎魔人！然后让猎魔人流血！”

他不知该说些什么。他抱着男孩，竟然有些想流泪。

当他们沿着山中隐秘的小道走进尚佩里的大门时已经是夜晚，四周一团漆黑，没有点灯，Chris从马厩走过来，眼瞳微微反光。

“这是？”克里斯问。

“这是我的命运。”斯蒂芬回答。

* * *

男孩长大，独自骑着马踏上道路，之后又是若许年，当丹尼斯的嘴角添上伤疤，斯蒂芬在一个雪夜抱着怀中黑发的男孩策马穿过战火中的维伦，去戒严的诺威格瑞寻找早已藏匿起来的女术士，又阴差阳错，把那个男孩带回尚佩里。

斯蒂芬和丹尼斯有时一起出发踏上道路。有时偶然在荒野中相遇，相互陪伴走过一段旅程，然后又因为种种原因分别踏上各自的道路。但是每年冬天丹尼斯都会回到雪山环绕尚佩里，因为斯蒂芬一定在那里等他。

**Author's Note:**

> 我终于咕咕完了！qwqqqq主要是太想看之后甜每年回家过冬啦！


End file.
